Wolf Imprint: Updated
by Dark Shadow Reader
Summary: A guy named Connor moved to Forks and didn't know that his life would change. This is the updated version of my Original Wolf Imprint story. Please review and let me know what you all think.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, so Shadow Wolf Beta is an old account I made and I have forgot all my info and that I had a story. Well I found the story I was writing _**Wolf Imprint**_ and I plan on continuing the story, however I also plan on pretty much restarting the story. I am also going to change some details of my OC.

I hope all of you readers will enjoy this story and that I can write it better then when I first started writing it, like make it easier to understand more about Connor. I will have the first chapter up in a couple days and if you guys can help me. Read my original first chapter and let me know if I improved in my writing. So please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

My name is Connor Nivans, I am 6 feet tall, have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and I am 17 but will be 18 in a week. I live in a small town called Forks, with my mom. I moved from Seattle, I know probably weird moving from a big city to a small town, but I have my reasons. I have heard many stories about strange activity here in Forks so I moved to investigate the stories.

It was a sunny summer day, and I have been told it doesn't last long somedays, so I took advantage and decided to go for a walk. "Mom, I'm going for a walk," I said coming down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun don't be out to long. It may rain soon," my mom, Claire, said.

"I won't be. I am just going to walk around the woods," I responded walking outside and closing the front door. I crossed the street and started walking in the woods. 'The woods are where most of the stories take place. I wonder what I will find,' I thought to myself as I kept walking for I don't know how long. I looked around and realized I was now lost and had no idea which direction I came from. I started walking south hoping that is the direction I came from but then I started to hear rustling in some bushes behind me. "Who's there?" I asked a little freaked out now but walked towards the bush to investigate. I was relieved when I didn't find anything however when I looked up I saw a house that looked like a cabin I saw a man who was well built, has rustle colored hair, brown eyes, and looks about 5'9".

"Who's there?" the man said looking around after he heard a twig snap.

'Seriously! Way to go Connor, you just haaaad to step on a twig,' I thought to myself as I heard him getting closer. I crouched further towards the ground behind the bush.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said still getting closer. "I know you are there," he added as he was now in front of the bush I was hiding behind. I stood up slowly and then looked at him for a second and then looked on the ground. My heart was pounding with fear.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to trespass. I am new to Forks, moved about three days ago. I got lost," I said looking at the ground. "I will just leave," I added turning to head back into the woods.

"Hey, wait," he said as he grabbed onto my arm. I looked him in the eyes now "First my name is Jacob Black. I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't you come on in? You have walked a long way from Forks," he, Jacob said as I turned to face him fully.

"Wait! Where am I now?" I asked scared about how long I have walked.

"La Push," Jacob answered.

"CRAP!" I shouted pacing back and forth now.

"What?" he asked.

"I was supposed to be home after like an hour of walking. My mom is going to be freaking out!" I shouted still pacing back and forth.

"Well come inside and you can call your mom," Jacob said starting to walk towards his house.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother," I said.

"It's not a problem at all," he said as we started to walk towards his house and I got my phone out to call my mom.

" _ **Where have you been?!"**_ my mom shouted with worry.

"I'm sorry! I got lost in the woods and didn't realize how long I was gone for," I replied trying to have her not worry.

 _ **"Well, at least I know you are safe now. Where are you now?"**_ she asked.

"Well, I just managed to end in La Push. I found a man named Jacob. I am currently at his place. Can I stay here if it is okay with them?" I asked.

 _ **"That will be fine. I don't want you out in the woods this late," my mom replied. "I will see you tomorrow. Stay safe,"**_ she added.

"I will, thanks mom," I said as I hung up. We entered Jacob's house as he gestured me towards the living room.

"So your mom sounded pretty freaked out," Jacob said as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but she is just happy to know that I am safe even with a stranger," I said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, yeah because this stranger will totally just keep you captive," Jacob joked.

"Jacob! Who are you talking to?" I heard a man yell from the back of the house and then I heard the sound of wheels coming down the hall.

"I'm talking to a new friend," he replied as the man came into my view. He has long hair, looked to be around 50's I think, he was in a wheelchair, and stopped right next to Jacob.

"Hello, I'm Billy, Jacob's father," Billy said reaching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Connor," I responded while standing up and shaking his hand.

"So that's your name," Jacob commented.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you my name at all," I said while nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"What you doing out here so late?" Billy asked curious.

"I was walking in the woods and got lost," I replied sitting back on the couch.

"Well, it is far too late for you to walk home and your parents are probably asleep at this hour," Billy stated. He did make a good point it was 11pm.

"It's not that late," I said. "I don't want to overstay my welcome," I added.

"It no trouble, you are welcome to stay the night," Billy said.

"Okay, thank you very much," I said looking at both of them as I said it.

"Jacob, show Connor the guest room," Billy said as he wheeled to his room.

"Okay," Jacob said as I stood up and followed Jacob the guest room.

"My room is right next to it, so if you need anything just knock," Jacob said and went into his room. I entered the guest bedroom laid on the bed and went to sleep.

'Today was a long day,' I thought to myself as I finally went back to sleep.

It was the next morning when I was slowly waking up when all of sudden I was overwhelmed the most delicious smell ever. I got up and ran out to the kitchen and saw Jacob making what I thought he was.

"Somebody likes chocolate chip pancakes," Jacob said with a chuckle as he looked at me.

"More like love!" I said with my mouth pretty much watering as I saw them on a plate.

"Here," Jacob said handing me a plate with 5 pancakes on it. I pretty much inhaled the pancakes and put the plate in the sink. "Jeez, somebody was hungry," he said looking at me surprised.

"Give me a break, I didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday," I said looking back at him. "Well, I'm going to head back to my house... try to anyway," I added as I started walking out the door.

"Connor, wait," Jacob said as I halted before I walked out. He walked up to me and took my phone. "Here, now you have my number in case you get lost again," he added while chuckling.

"Oh, good idea," I say while laughing. I now started walking into the woods as I kept walking though I felt that something was off.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**_

As I kept walking that feeling of something being off just kept growing, almost as if I was being watched. I just shrugged it off as I saw a clearing up ahead thinking I was back in Forks, however, I was wrong. I emerged from the tree line and found myself in front of a house, scratch that, GOD-LIKE MANSION. I was amazed by the size of the house and didn't notice the people standing on the front steps to the entrance.

"Who are you?" I heard a female voice ask and that scared me and I froze in place. She also had a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Rosalie!" The smaller pixie-girl shouted towards, the first girl.

"What? He shouldn't be here," Rosalie retorted back with small amount of anger.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to trespass," I said walking towards them. _'So I'm lost again great,'_ I added thinking to myself.

"You aren't trespassing since you're lost," a male voice said. It came from the man standing behind the two girls.

"How did you know I was lost? I didn't say that out loud," I said skeptically.

"I can't answer that question," the male said.

"Well, that doesn't ease my nerve. Even if you say I am not trespassing, I feel I am," I stated." I will just go back the way I came. Sorry to bother you guys," I added starting to turn around.

"Good riddance," I heard Rosalie say.

"Rosalie, stop being mean," the pixie reply and then started coming towards me. "Sorry about her. She doesn't like new people," she added as I stopped moving and turned to face her.

"It's okay, I understand. I am lost just like that guy said. I moved to Forks four days ago and went for a walk yesterday and ended up getting lost then too," I said while laughing a little bit.

"Oh! Well, Forks is that way," the girl said pointing east. "I'm Alice by the way," she added holding her hand out.

"I'm Connor, Connor Nivans," I said shaking her hand. _'She had gold eyes, that's interesting,'_ I thought to myself as I shook her hand.

"CONNOR!" I heard somebody shout in the forest. I turned to face the forest trying to remember that voice.

"Jacob?!" I shouted back hoping I was right.

"You know Jacob?" the male asked walking towards Alice and I.

"Yeah, I stayed at his place after I got lost yesterday," I replied looking at them and when Jacob came out of the tree line.

"There you are. I see you got lost again," Jacob said as he looked around and saw the people behind me. "Edward, Alice, Rosalie," he said greeting everybody but the tension rose a lot and I felt like I didn't belong anymore.

"That's it I'm out," Rosalie said as she went inside the house.

"Yeah I got lost again," I responded to Jacob after we all watched Rosalie enter the house.

"Well, I'm glad your safe and I see you met my…friends," Jacob said.

"Yeah, Alice told me the direction Forks is so I will be leaving soon," I said to Jacob. _'Something is off between Jacob and everybody else,'_ I thought to myself. As there was an awkward silence, we all heard the door open and close. We all turned around to see a male, father figure, walk towards us. He had blondish hair, looked about 5'9", and he had the same gold color as Alice.

"You must be Connor," he said as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, that's me," I said. ' _Why is he wanting to talk to me?_ ' I asked myself.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm sorry for the bad greeting from my daughter Rosalie. She doesn't mean to be rude," he said.

"It's fine. I just got lost. I will be leaving shortly. I don't want to be a bother," I stated.

"You aren't a bother. I do have a question for you though," he started saying "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17, but will be 18 in a couple days. Why do you ask?" I asked him confused as to why he wants to know my age.

"I'm curious myself," Edward said as if he heard my thoughts again. I also just realized that he had the same gold eyes as Alice and Carlisle.

"Would you like to come over for dinner on your birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?" Jacob asked now becoming part of the conversation.

"Because I have a few more questions for Connor but he wants to get home," Carlisle replied.

"I will come over," I said to Carlisle. Right after I said that, Alice's body went still like something bad was going to happen. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked as she was back to normal.

"Nothing, just got a chill from being out here," she replied and then she headed towards the house.

"I'm coming over too," Jacob said flatly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want any friends of Connor to not be invited," Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle!" We all heard a female voice say from the front of the house. "There is a phone call for you!" she added with the phone in her hand.

"I will be right there dear," Carlisle saying waving his hand to her. "Well I will see you in a couple days then Connor. It was nice to meet you," he added shaking my hand as he went back towards the house.

 _'What's with all of them having the same eye color?'_ I thought to myself as I saw that the woman had the same eye color as everybody else. I then looked at Edward to see if he read my mind.

"It's a long story," Edward said as he started walking back to the house.

I turned to look at Jacob and said "Okay, so Edward can read minds. I don't know how but he cane. How do I get home?"

I followed Jacob home and was finally at my front door. "Here you go, just try not to get lost anymore," he said laughing.

"Yeah, I will try not to. Thanks, I guess I will see you in a couple days at Carlisle's," I said and he nodded then walked towards the woods. ' _This place is now interesting,_ ' I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Where have you been?" I heard my mom say as I walked into the living room.

"Sorry mom. I got lost again this morning. I ran into a family though and then Jacob showed up and helped me get home," I said sitting on the couch.

"Well, get some rest you have had a long day," my mom said as I headed upstairs but stopped when I remember about Carlisle.

"Hey mom, I got invited to have dinner at Carlisle's house on my birthday," I said turning to face her.

"Carlisle?" she asked me.

"Yeah, him and his family are the people I ran into when I got lost again," I explained.

"Okay, well is Jacob going to be there?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, he is. Don't worry I won't be alone," I said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, then you can go," she said.

"Thanks mom. You're the best," I said as I ran upstairs to go to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Jacob.

 _ **'Hey, I'm going to pick you up on your birthday so you don't get lost again,'**_ the text said.

 _ **'Thank you,'**_ I texted back and went back to sleep.

 _ **A couple days later**_

"Jacob will be here soon to pick me up," I said to my mom as I waited for Jacob to come get me to take me to Carlisle's house.

"Okay, have fun and be safe," my mom said as if on que there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it to let Jacob in.

"Hey Jacob," I said as my mom walked up.

"Hey Connor," he said back as my mom stopped next to my side.

"Jacob, this is my mom Claire. Mom this is Jacob," I said introducing them to each other and they shook hands.

"Mrs. Nivans, would it be okay if Connor stayed the night at my place tonight?" Jacob asked my mom.

"Of course, but may I ask why?" she responded really curious and so was I.

"Well, I don't know how long the dinner will go for," Jacob replied.

"Okay, well you both have fun. I will see you tomorrow Connor," she said as I walked outside.

 _ ***Jacob's POV***_

Connor was outside now and I was about to follow him when I got stopped by his mom. I think I know what she was going to ask about. Before I came here, I knew why Carlisle wanted to see Connor on his birthday after I thought about it. Connor must be like me and will be changing tonight.

"Jacob what's your last name?" she asked me curiously.

"Black, my dad is Billy Black, in case you were going to ask me about who my father is," I responded trying to not sound like a smart a**

"So, you know that Connor will be changing tonight, don't you?," she asked/said.

"Yes, I believe that is what Carlisle wants to find out. How do you know about werewolves?" I asked her.

"Well, his dad was one. I found out about it when he ended up imprinting on somebody else and so things didn't work out between him and I. Also your dad and I were friends, but I have talked to him in years," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear about Connor's dad but you should stop by the reservation and say hi to my dad. He will probably be happy to see you," I said sincerely. "Don't worry, when he changes I will be right by his side to help him through everything. He doesn't know any of this, does he?" I asked for clarification.

"No, I kept it from him because he didn't need to know anything but you and Billy know more than I do about this stuff so take good care of him please," she responded.

"I will, I promise," I said back and walked out the door hearing a thank you from Claire.

 _ ***Connor's POV***_

When I got outside, I turned around and saw that Jacob was talking to my mom and she looked worried. 'I wonder what they are talking about,' I thought to myself as Jacob finally came outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked me walking towards the woods.

"Yep," I said starting to follow him. "What was my mom worried about?" I asked him as we walked towards Carlisle's house.

"She just wanted to be sure that you were going to be safe," he responded.

"Okay," I said ending the conversation even though I knew there was more to it than that.

We arrived at Carlisle's house and I paused at the front door because I was scared.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, just nervous really," I said.

"I can understand that but we are here so let's knock on the door and go inside," he said knocking on the door.

"Hello," I heard a man say as he answered the door.


	4. Chapter 3: The Changing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

"Hello," I heard a man say as he answered the door. I looked up and saw a new guy I didn't see the last, and only, time I was here. He was a little taller than me but had such a built body and then I looked at his eyes to see that they were the same gold color as everybody else. He was wearing a gray button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Connor," I said not able to move.

"I'm Emmett, come on in," he said as I slowly took steps into the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat down taking in the whole living room. ' _This room is the same size as my house,'_ I thought to myself. I was taken out of my thoughts when Jacob sat down next to me.

 _ ***Emmett POV***_

I could smell a mutt close by as I was getting dressed because I was told we had a special guest today from Alice. As I finished getting dressed in my white gray button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black sneakers, I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to see that Jacob was standing there and was about to say something when I noticed the taller guy next to him. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black hoodie, black jeans, and black boots. He was also wearing a yin necklace and a yang necklace.

"Hello," I said as the new guy looked me in the eyes and that is when something happened. I don't know what but now all I could think of was this new guy I don't even know. 'What just happened?' I asked myself.

"Hi, I'm Connor," he said not moving.

"I'm Emmett, come on in," I said moving to the side to let him in. He slowly took his time to get inside. Like a deer that feels like something is going to happen and moves on slowly. _'That's cute. What am I thinking?'_ I thought to myself when I realized what I thought. I saw Jacob sit next to him and I was getting a weird feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it. I just walked over and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for everybody else to get here.

 _ ***Connor's POV***_

I saw Emmett sit down in the chair closest to me and I was about to say something when we all heard somebody yell "CONNOR!" They came from behind the couch and gave me a huge hug.

"Air…I…Need…Air," I was saying gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," I heard the hugger say as they came around to sit in another chair.

"It's nice to see you to Alice," I said laughing.

"How have you been?" she asked with a cheery tone.

"Good, I'm nervous though. Why did Carlisle want to see me today?" I asked curious.

"I don't know he should be here soon," Alice said as she was looking around.

"Oh great, you're here," I hear Rosalie say behind me. "You too Jacob?" she asked.

"Yep," Jacob replied flatly.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I said sarcastically to her.

"Whatever," she responded as she stands behind everybody. I was about to make a witty remark when Carlisle, Esme, and Edward showed up at the front door.

"Hello everybody," Carlisle said as he walked towards us.

"Hi," I said in response.

"I'm glad you are here Connor," Carlisle stated as Esme and Edward followed him.

"When are we going to know why you want Connor here?" Jacob asked.

"Calm down Jacob. I'm sure Carlisle has his reasons," I said trying to calm Jacob down. _'I want to know as much as him but I don't want to be pushy,"_ I thought to myself.

"Shall I start making dinner?" Esme asked behind Carlisle.

"Oh yes, Connor this is my wife Esme. I don't believe you have officially met yet," Carlisle responded as Esme stepped towards and I stood up to shake her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Esme," I said shaking her hand.

"Oh, very polite. I like you already," she replied and chuckled while shaking my hand. She started walking to the kitchen.

"Well, you left a good first impression on Esme," Emmett chuckled while saying. I was about ready to die right there from hearing his soft husky voice.

 _'Lord, why does he have to be so hot,_ ' I thought to myself and of course I forgot that Edward could read my mind. I saw him go wide eyes and immediately regretted my thought. "So, I don't know when dinner will be ready, but I am just going to step outside for a bit. I need some air," I said standing up and heading towards the door.

 _ ***Emmett's POV***_

I was sitting in my chair watching Connor and was still trying to figure out what happened when I first saw him. I was going to say something, but I didn't know what to say, however, Rosalie also walked in at that point.

"Oh great, you're here," I hear Rosalie say behind me. "You too Jacob?" she asked.

"Yep," Jacob replied flatly.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I said sarcastically to her.

"Whatever," she responded as she stands behind everybody.

I wanted to growl at her for giving Connor such a bad welcome but suppressed it so nobody was able to hear me. At that moment Carlisle, Esme, and Edward showed up at the front door.

"Hello everybody," Carlisle said as he walked towards us.

"Hi," Connor said in response looking nervous about tonight.

"I'm glad you are here Connor," Carlisle stated as Esme and Edward followed him.

"When are we going to know why you want Connor here?" Jacob asked.

"Calm down Jacob. I'm sure Carlisle has his reasons," Connor said trying to calm Jacob down

 _'Why does that guy have to be here?'_ I thought to myself getting jealous about Jacob's friendship with Connor. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ I added because these feelings are messing with my head and I have no idea why I have them.

"Shall I start making dinner?" Esme asked behind Carlisle.

"Oh yes, Connor this is my wife Esme. I don't believe you have officially met yet," Carlisle responded as Esme stepped towards and Connor stood up to shake her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Esme," he said shaking her hand.

"Oh, very polite. I like you already," she replied and chuckled while shaking his hand. She started walking to the kitchen.

"Well, you left a good first impression on Esme," I chuckled while saying. Connor was looking at me and I was ready to melt under that gaze.

"So, I don't know when dinner will be ready, but I am just going to step outside for a bit. I need some air," I said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Connor, what's wrong?" I asked as I quickly followed him outside.

*3rd POV*

Connor got outside and started taking deep breaths as he was pacing back and forth. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so hot all of a sudden?'_ he thought to himself when he thought about how his body was feeling really hot and the wind wasn't making him cooler.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Connor heard Emmet say while following him.

"He is feeling really hot right now," Edward said being the last one out of the house.

"Hot?" Emmett asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It's starting to happen," Carlisle said with both concern and interest in his voice.

"What's happening?" Emmett said getting worried. You could tell because it was easily notable in his voice.

"The changing," Jacob said standing next to Carlisle and then started walking towards Connor.

"What… is… the changing?" Connor asked in between deep breaths.

"It will be explained soon," Jacob said walking closer to Connor then into the forest.

"Jacob!" Connor shouted scared he was going to leave.

"Don't worry. I will be right back," he responded to Connor.

 _'That should be me comforting him!'_ Emmett said in his head with an audible growl.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked him. Everybody looked at him, Connor especially with a concerned look.

"Nothing," Emmett replied keeping his eyes on Connor.

"Carlisle!" somebody shouted from inside the house. It turned out to be Alice who ran right to Carlisle. "Something's wrong," she said with a load of concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't see Emmett. I mean I could this morning just a little bit but ever since Connor showed up for his birthday dinner I haven't been able to see Emmett at all," Alice said steady.

"What do… you mean… Alice?" Connor said while just standing in front of everybody but was still having trouble with his breathing.

"Um… well… you see," Alice started saying but then Connor experienced an enormous amount of pain and shouted "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" and was now laying on the ground.

"Carlisle! What is happening?!" Emmett yelled running towards Connor and was on his knees holding Connor in his arms.

"Like Jacob said earlier the changing. That is what I thought would happen tonight. Connor is a shape-shifter like Jacob," Carlisle answered.

"He is a mutt too!" Rosalie shouted with disgust when she appeared at the front door.

"Shut up! Don't take about him like that!" Emmett shouted at Rose then turned his head back to Connor.

Everybody was taken back by Emmett's snap at Rosalie and his concern for Connor. "Ahhhhhh!" Connor shouted again in pain as he was now starting to produce fur and grow bigger in Emmett's arms. Emmett laid Connor down on the ground as Connor was finished changing and was no longer in pain. Connor was about 10 feet long with dark brown fur and had gold eyes when he opened them.

"Connor?" Emmett asked still on his knees next to Connor. He slowly moved his hand to touch Connor when there was rustling in the bushes and then another wolf came out with rustle colored fur. The wolf came forward and was looking down at Connor while Connor was looking around at his surroundings.

 _'What happened?'_ Connor asked confused.

 _'You are 18 now. You have shifted into your wolf form,'_ Jacob answered.

 _'I'm a wolf now! What the heck?'_ Connor said while starting to freak out as he tried to get up. He was almost on all four paws but started to wobble and was about to land on the ground when Emmett caught him.

"Connor?" Emmett asked again hold Connor steady in his arms. Connor looked at him and at that moment everything else disappeared and it was only Emmett that Connor was thinking about.

' _Connor, you just…'_ Jacob started saying but was trying to figure out how to put what happened into words.

"He just what?" Edward asked as he stepped closer.

 **Hello everybody, so that was chapter three. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far. I am trying to improve in my writing and am hoping I am doing well at it. Please Review this story and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Imprint

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

 **Previously on Wolf Imprinted: Updated**

 _ **'Connor, you just…'**_ _Jacob started saying but was trying to figure out how to put what happened into words._

 _"He just what?" Edward asked as he stepped closer._

 **Now back to the story:**

"What's going on? What did Connor do?" Emmett asked confused.

" _It's not important right now_ ," Jacob answered and then moved his attention back to Connor.

 _"I'm hungry and hot and am scared_ ," Connor said and as if Emmett could understand Connor, he looked at Connor and said "Everything will be okay. You will get used to it."

" _Thank you Emmett_ ," Connor responded looking into Emmett's eyes and licked his cheek, like a dog does. Everybody was shocked by Connor's motion but not as much as Emmett, he was trying to figure out what it meant and why Connor did it. There wasn't much time to sit on the thought though because Connor was trying to stand up again which was successful.

" _Connor, now that you have changed you are going to have to learn how to hunt_ ," Jacob said started to walk towards the forest.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked speaking for everybody standing around use except for Edward.

"Connor needs to learn how to hunt now that he has changed," Edward said catching everybody up on the conversation.

"What about the lick on Emmett's cheek? What was that about?" Alice asked confused.

"I don't know what that was," Edward replied just as confused.

Connor got up and started following Jacob and Emmett stood up following them as well.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked as Emmett then stopped and turned to face them. Connor stopped and turned facing Carlisle as well standing next to Emmett.

"Well, I want to make sure that Connor will be okay," Emmett replied half the time looking at Connor and vice versa.

"Jacob will be with him. Connor will be fine," Edward replied walking and standing next to Carlisle.

"I know but… you're right. I will just be inside," Emmett said and took a few steps forward but was stopped when everybody heard a whine come from somewhere.

"What was that?" Rosalie said still standing at the front door.

" _Did I make that noise? Jacob what is going on with me?_ " Connor asked Jacob.

" _Yes, Connor you did make that noise and it is a long story that I will have to explain to you_ ," Jacob answered and then added " _I need to teach you how to hunt first though_."

" _Okay_ ," Connor replied with sadness and then turned and walked with Jacob to the forest. Emmett then officially walked into the house with sadness at the absence of Connor.

*Emmett's POV*

"What is wrong with me today?" I asked myself as I walked into the living room. Everybody else followed me as well.

"I have a theory," Carlisle said sitting down in one of the chairs next to the couch that I now sat in.

"What is your theory?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"I want to get more data first to prove my theory. I can start with this. Rosalie," Carlisle said knowing that she would be able to hear him. She showed up at the foot of the stair case behind us.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you feel about Connor?" Carlisle asked.

 _'I don't like where this is going,_ ' I thought to myself.

"Well, now we all know that he is one of those disgusting mutts so I hope he won't be around here again anytime soon, that's for sure," she answered. I was about ready to yell at her again because she has no right to talk about Connor that way.

"Now, Emmett how do you feel about Rosalie's opinion on Connor?" Carlisle asked me.

"Connor is not a disgusting mutt, he is a sweet guy who is also handsome and you, Rose, have NO right to talk about Connor that way," I said standing up now facing Rosalie.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I am your mate," Rosalie shouted back.

"I don't see how since its obvious the feelings aren't mutual anymore," I shouted back.

"That's enough! Thank you Rosalie, you can back to do whatever you were doing," Carlisle said and then she disappeared very angry.

"So, what does this mean?" Alice asked standing with Edward watching the whole thing.

"It means that I am partly right about what is going on. Emmett, how to feel with Connor not being here?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know," I started saying sitting on the couch again with my head in my hands. "I feel like a piece of me is missing. There is this feeling of emptiness," I responded.

"Why is that relevant?" Edward asked.

"Because, now I am getting closer to my answer. Just one more thing to help me be more certain. Alice, is Emmett still missing from your visions?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah, he is. No matter how hard I try to see him," Alice answered and then it dawned on me.

"Carlisle, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I asked for clarification.

"If you just realized where I am heading with this conversation. Yes, I do," he responded.

"Dinner's almost ready," Esme said coming out of the kitchen. "Where is everybody?" she asked looking around the living room.

"Crap! Connor's birthday dinner!" I said.

"What's going on?" Esme asked completely lost now.

"Esme, dear, a lot happened. Connor is a shape-shifter like I thought so he is hunting but don't worry we will get him because he will most likely still be hungry," Carlisle said as he walked and pulled Esme into a hug.

"I'm going to go get Connor. I need to tell him," I said and was out of the house thanks to my super speed.

 ***Connor's POV***

I followed Jacob into the woods to learn how to hunt but as I got further away from Emmett there was this longing. This feeling like a big part of me is missing. _"Jacob, what is going on? Why do I feel like this and why did I whine when Emmett started walking away?"_ I asked wanting answers now.

 _"Like I said earlier, it is a long story and I will have to explain it to you when you know how to hunt,"_ Jacob answered as we were now close to a few deer.

 _"Okay,"_ I said crouching low to the ground as we got closer to the deer.

 _"Now, when you hunt, you want to be as quiet as possible and with deer go for the neck. You want to snap there neck that way they die instantly. That goes for any animal really,"_ Jacob said crouching as well. He started moving slowly towards the deer so I followed his move and did the same thing. The deer was only a few feet in front of me and I felt like I could easily kill it.

 _"I feel like I can do this,"_ I said to Jacob as I got a little ahead of him.

 _"Just be careful. They can hurt you if you mess up," Jacob replied. "Get the deer when they least expect it and remember go for the neck."_ he added.

I slowly moved closer to the deer being shielded by the bushes. I was so close now, so I jumped out of the bushes and the deer started to run but I was faster. I was able to get a hold and snap its neck about 10 seconds after it started to run.

 _"Good job Connor,"_ Jacob said with praise to me.

 _"Thanks, we eat it now don't we?"_ I said with disgust in my voice. I have never done this before.

 _"Yes, but don't worry it is better than you think,"_ Jacob said as he started to eat the deer. I followed what he was doing and started to eat the deer and he was right it was a lot better than I thought it would be.

We got done eating after 5 minutes because we were both that hungry. I am still hungry but there isn't any more of the deer. _"So, now tell me what the hell I did back at the Cullen's house,"_ I said to Jacob.

 _"Okay,"_ he started saying as we both got comfortable laying on the ground _. "As shape-shifters we have this ability called imprinting. Not all shape-shifters are lucky enough though to find their imprint,"_ Jacob stated with a pause.

 _"Okay, so are you saying that I imprinted on somebody right after I changed?"_ I asked curious.

 _"Yes, you did imprint. Which is extremely rare to happen so quickly, so it surprised me when you did,"_ Jacob replied.

 _"So, what does it mean? Imprinting,"_ I asked and then clarified.

 _"When a shape-shifter finds an imprint, it means that your wolf has found the most suitable mate. It also, usually, means that you have found the best mate to have children, or pups, with,"_ Jacob replied and then almost whispered the second part.

 _"Wait! So, I found my mate? Like soul mate?"_ I asked ignoring the part about children at the moment.

 _"Yes, you have found your soul mate,"_ Jacob replied.

 _"I imprinted on Emmett didn't I? That's why I whined, or rather, my wolf whined when he was walking away. I mean I found him attractive regardless so I am excited and not just because of my wolf to find out that he is my mate,"_ I asked then stated.

 _"Yes, you imprinted on Emmett,"_ Jacob stated.

 _"Then how is the second part supposed to happen? Emmett and I are both males, unless me being a shape-shifter has a twist saying I can get pregnant with my mate only,"_ I said mostly joking.

 _"Well…,"_ Jacob said and then was silent.

 _"Wait! I'm right?! I can get pregnant because I found my mate!"_ I shouted starting to freak out.

 _"Connor, calm down. Yes, you can but I only know this because it has happened once before in Quileute history. So, this whole male with a male imprint is still new to us all,"_ Jacob stated.

 _"Oh, great. So, I don't get much information help,"_ I said calming down a bit. _"I need Emmett, I need to tell him that he is my imprint,"_ I said starting to turn around when Jacob got in front of me.

 _"Connor, you need to think this through you just found out yourself and you guys have only known each other for 3 hours. You need to wait to tell him. You don't know how he will react and if he rejects the imprint your wolf will be devastated,"_ Jacob said.

 _"Oh, well, I at least need to be near him because I have this empty feeling inside me,"_ I said as I started walking towards the Cullen's house.

 _"Okay,"_ Jacob said and followed me. We got half way back when I heard and felt somebody coming closer.

 _"Emmett!"_ I shouted with excitement and started running towards him when I saw him and I started slowing down to a halt.

"Hey Connor. Jacob," Emmett greeted us when he stopped running as well. He walked towards me and kneeled down so he could look at me face to muzzle. "We need to go back to my house. You still have your birthday dinner tonight," he added and I could see something in his eyes but I didn't know what it was.

 _"Crap! I forgot about that,"_ I said. I then licked Emmett's cheek again and started running towards the Cullen's house with Emmett and Jacob behind me.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than it took me to get this one up. Please review my story I would really like to read what you guys think about my story.**


End file.
